<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Ghost In My Town by girlycards</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175326">A Ghost In My Town</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlycards/pseuds/girlycards'>girlycards</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hellsing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, prompt meme, vampire hunter/vampire - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:40:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlycards/pseuds/girlycards</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: a vampire hunter who fell in love with a vampire when they were younger</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Integra Hellsing/Seras Victoria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Ghost In My Town</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maige/gifts">Maige</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was initially supposed to be a lil drabble in response to Mai’s suggestion, but I took it a completely different way than he expected, so obviously I had to repair the end to make it less angsty. Please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wood met pallid flesh, ripping through it in impaling fashion. Blood came forth from the vampire’s chest, thick and coagulated. Drying quickly as it turned to ash. The mallet struck for the nth time, a final strike. The hunter took the stake from the dust, returning it to her belongings.</p><p>The nearby rising sun golden on the horizon would later come upon the scene. </p><p>And she inhaled sharply.</p><p>That was what this was for, wasn’t it?</p><p>It had started with vengeance. That was easy.</p><p>Easier than it should have been. Her lover, the binding that had held her together, had held her, and she had held. Tied and in love beyond life and death. Another vampire had taken her. She had not even seen her lover’s destruction. Just the ashes falling from <em>his </em>fingertips. And a broken piece of lumber had been his end. And she swore not another would walk the earth.</p>
<h2>
  <b>—</b>
</h2><p>The golden sun was like her hair and the sky the same blue as her calm eyes.</p>
<h2>
  <b>—</b>
</h2><p>Seras could never see the sun. But the candlelight was enough, bright and reflecting in Integra’s glasses lenses. Her fingertips were cool as Seras took Integra’s hand, kissing the top of it.</p><p>A faint blush had dusted both their cheeks. And Integra leaned forward, kissing Seras’s forehead.</p>
<h2>
  <b>—</b>
</h2><p>And then it had happened again. <em> And again</em>. And blood dusted her jacket and cheeks on occasion. Her hands were no longer soft and naive, but gloved and calloused. A painful splinter Seras had once removed was mild compared to the first she had received with a stake in hand. But even milder compared to the fate that the vampire had met.</p>
<h2>
  <b>—</b>
</h2><p>She would occasionally see Seras in small places. In the way a younger vampire as drunk on blood as it had been, had smiled so softly. Peaceful, almost, as the stake was thrust into it.</p><p>Occasionally, perhaps, was an understatement though. She still saw Seras in everything. Not just vampires. In the way her hand felt so alone, without Seras there to take it. Or when she brushed her hair out of her face, and wished it was Seras’s hand clumsily pushing it behind her ear.</p><p>Her hands had never been warm, but it made her feel warm. For a creature without so much as half a heartbeat, Seras had made her heart race quite frequently. And now her heartbeat twice as fast, as if for both of them, as adrenalin surged through her as silver bullets met UnLife.</p><p>A vampire had taken from her, and now she would take from them.</p>
<h2>
  <b>—</b>
</h2><p>And she finally had cornered this one.</p><p>Her own clothes blended with the shadows the vampire hid in, and the vampire was readily dressed for its own funeral. Clearly weakened and hungry, and despite apparent desperation, it hardly gave chase. Presumably the childe of the first.</p><p>Integra <em>almost </em>pitied it, drawing her gun.</p><p>
  <em> “Please.” </em>
</p><p>The vampire outstretched a single shadow hand. The voice was so familiar and yet beyond recognition.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>A better question would be why her voice <em>almost </em>cracked—this was a vampire—<em>an enemy. </em> Or why then, was it so familiar?</p><p>“Integra? It can’t….”</p><p>“How do you know…. My name?” she pulled back the coat’s hood. A single blue eye peered into the darkness, staring down the sight of the gun.</p><p>“It is you!” the creature lept, fearlessly from the darkness, followed by the sound of Integra’s gun firing from instinct, and the bullet not at her heart but low enough to cause the vampire to stumble forward into the light, leg giving way. Blonde hair flew around as the hood fell back from her head.</p><p>“<em>Seras.</em>”</p><p>Even if it was a foul trick, Integra did not care. Metal clattered to the floor.</p><p><em> Twenty-six years</em>.</p><p>26 years of vampire-hunting.</p><p>And there she was, cloaked in unfamiliar fabric and an arm of shadows.</p><p>“You’re alive.”</p><p>“I should be saying the same for you.”</p><p>She embraced Seras.</p><p>Seras’s shadow arm embraced her in return, the wound slowly healing as the silver bullet fell to the ground.</p><p>“You’re alive, Integra," <em>you shot me, but,</em> "You're alive."” Seras’s grip on her tightened.</p><p>“I lost you,” Integra said, “Why are you here?”</p><p>“Why are <em>you </em>here? This is vampire territory,” Seras’s voice grew concerned, “It’s dangerous!”</p><p>“I… hunt vampires now, Seras.”</p><p>Red eyes locked with singular blue.</p><p>“You hunt vampires.”</p><p>Integra nodded, looking at Seras, “What happened to you… your arm.”</p><p>“I was attacked. I… I was nearly destroyed. I was saved, by some whim.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you come back to me?”</p><p>“Many reasons. At the time, cowardice. And later, fear. And I believed you would have forgotten me.”</p><p><em> Forgotten? </em>Memories may fade, and tears may dry, but love had clung to her with every beat of her heart. “I would never forget you… I started hunting vampires. Revenge, for the one that had killed you.” She placed a soft kiss to Seras’s forehead—what was the use in such frivolities—she kissed Seras properly.</p><p>Seras let out a soft sob-like sound, kissing Integra back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>